Under Purest Snow
by CrimsonEternity
Summary: When Blanc and Vert are alone in a private cabin in Lowee during a beautiful snowy night, what will happen? Blanc x Vert RATED M FOR LEMON!


**~Under Purest Snow~**

So disclaimer stuff, I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any of the characters, places or any official content associated with the games. All of that belongs to the copyright holders.

This isn't my first lemon fanfic but it's the first one I've written in a while and the first one I've posted on here. Though this is actually the first Neptunia fanfic I've written. With a game series where I love the characters so much, I hope I did them well.

So yeah, last warning, this fanfic contains very mature content so if you do not like that or are not of age to view it, turn back now!

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Damn it… Why'd I have to be here alone with you of all people?"

"It cannot be helped now can it? Both Neptune and Noire cancelled at the last minute. We should still try and enjoy ourselves."

Blanc let out a defeated sigh as Vert made the last comment. The two of them were alone in a private cabin in Lowee owned by the Basillicom. Financier had told Blanc to stay there for a weekend and invite the other CPUs so that they might bond. However only two hours before the scheduled meeting time, Neptune and Noire had contacted Blanc and said they could not come due to problems in their nations.

Blanc could believe that coming from Noire, but Neptune? No something was up, she normally would have just dumped the problem on Nepgear or one of the Makers and come anyway. The Lowee goddess didn't know what was going on but she would find out eventually.

"Don't worry about it too much Blanc, I'm sure we can still have a nice weekend," Vert said, staring out at the falling snow through the window. The tall blonde gazed out at the field of white, it was truly beautiful. Sure it was always snowy in Lowee, but being out here away from the city, something about it just seemed magical. It was hard to resist the urge to go out and play in it, though she suspected Blanc might lock her out if she did.

"Fine, but I'm going to read. So whatever you're going to do, just do it quietly," the small CPU said. She took a novel from her bag and opened it up about halfway as she sat down on the long, plush couch.

Vert looked around the living room and smiled slightly. She decided she would do whatever it took to cheer Blanc up and help her have a nice time. She would get to work right away!

She crouched down in front of the room's large fireplace and began setting some kindling and rolled up newspaper on the floor of it. The blonde girl took the time to stack it into an elaborate and quite stable pyramid, like her games, Vert would not do this task half-hearted. She picked up a box of matches from next to the fireplace and lit several one by one, placing them in her little flammable pyramid.

Blanc's eyes rose over the edge of her book as she watched the kindling start to catch. She didn't really feel that cold, but she wouldn't complain about Vert starting the fire. Reading in front of the fire was quite relaxing after all.

Once Vert's pyramid was burning away quite happily, she placed in some large logs and stepped back, pulling the mesh cover over the front of the fireplace. "There, fire is going," she said triumphantly as she dusted off her dress. "Now for phase two," Vert said, pumping her fist into the air a little. Blanc raised her eyebrow a little, wondering what on Gamindustri the blonde was doing.

Half an hour passed and it became completely dark outside. The temperature also dropped quite a bit and Blanc was a little glad Vert had started the fire. As she stared into the flames, for some reason Blanc couldn't help but picture the taller girl's face. She shook her head quickly and buried her face back in her book as Vert came back out.

"Here you go," Vert said, placing something on the small table in front of Blanc. The brunette looked up and saw a cup of tea sitting on a small plate. Around the cup were six evenly sliced pieces of tangerine. Blanc's cheeks went a little red as she saw it, the tea was her favourite kind and it smelled wonderful.

"Thank you…," she said quietly.

"You're quite welcome. Thank you for letting me spend the weekend with you in this lovely cabin," Vert said with a warm smile. Blanc's cheeks went a little redder and she looked into her book again.

Vert left the room again, returning only a minute later this time. She lifted Blanc's arms and book, getting a meep in response from the smaller girl as she laid a thick blanket over her lap and legs. Blanc blinked a few times then just accepted it, thanking the Leanbox CPU again. Vert merely smiled and sat down next to her.

"What are you reading?" the taller girl asked, glancing at Blanc's book.

"It's a fantasy novel. A princess gets kidnapped by an evil king. When the hero goes to save her it turns out she's a cyborg and has already taken over the king's castle," Blanc replied, turning the page.

"How… interesting," Vert said, a little surprised by the unexpected twist in the story. She sank into the couch slightly and closed her eyes. This cabin had a lovely, homey feel to it. She could quite happily spend several weeks here with a partner and relax.

The two sat in silence for a little while before Blanc heard something. She turned sideways and saw Vert asleep, snoring quietly, her chest rising and falling peacefully. That darn chest of hers, Blanc thought to herself. She had to admit though, Vert's large breasts did look quite soft. They'd probably make good pillows, she thought to herself. Wait, why the heck was she thinking that?

Blanc took a deep breath and slid a little closer to Vert, sneaking glances at her as she read. Her eyes explored the taller girl's body, it was quite a lovely body. It made her realise how childlike her own figure was though. She envied Vert's womanly body somewhat, it was probably why she always snapped at her. Blanc didn't really hate Vert, in fact she was beginning to realise she felt quite the opposite.

The brunette girl glanced over at the dwindling fire and got to her feet. She slid three fresh logs in and Vert stirred as the noise reached her. She made a few cute little groans and looked over at Blanc with tired eyes.

"Sorry… didn't mean to wake you."

"No, it's quite alright. I didn't mean to nod off. I should make dinner."

Blanc placed a hand on Vert's shoulder as she walked past. "Just stay, I'll do it," the smaller girl said as she headed into the kitchen. Vert's big eyes blinked a few times as she watched Blanc's petite frame vanish into the next room. She smiled softly and grabbed some of the blanket she had given Blanc, putting it over her own legs.

Blanc stood in the kitchen watching the steak she had placed in the pan sizzle away. She grabbed a cutting board and began cutting up some fresh vegetables with a rather large knife. Vert could hear the rhythmic chopping from the living room, Blanc was quite a noisy cook she thought with a giggle.

Vert's eyes went a little wide when the meal was served. One the plate before her was a perfectly cooked and seasoned piece of steak. Four boiled potatoes were resting on a small bed of lettuce surrounded by wedge sliced tomatoes. Slices of cucumber were aligned to the side of the steak a chopped stick of celery ran along the bottom of the plate.

"Wow… this is… incredible," Vert said with a tone of genuine surprise. She had definitely not expected a meal this impressive. Blanc blushed slightly at the compliment and sat down next to Vert with her own plate.

Vert took one bite of the steak and was instantly sent to heaven. The meat was perfectly cooked. So tender with all of the juices coating the inside of her mouth as soon as she bit in. She resisted the urge to tear into the steak and kept up her etiquette and grace. "This tastes amazing Blanc!" the blonde said with a large smile. Blanc went red again and quietly thanked her.

Vert leant back and patted her tummy contently. If she let Blanc cook all weekend, she'd probably end up gaining some weight. She figured it was definitely worth it though.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Blanc said, smiling a little. That was the first time Vert had seen her smile since they arrived at the cabin.

"I loved it," Vert said happily. "Do you mind if I go have a shower?"

"Sure. I'll bring you in a towel when I find where Financier left them."

"Thank you."

Vert grabbed her nightdress from her bag and headed into the bathroom. She placed the nightdress near the sink and removed her green dress. She looked down at the scarlet cotton bra she wore and matching underwear. Normally she slept without a bra but tonight she would keep it on with Blanc around. She turned on the hot water and waited a few moments before removing her undergarments and stepping in.

She felt the water cover her body and couldn't help letting out a low groan of pleasure. She ran her hands over her breasts and closed her eyes as she let the hot water beat down on her body. It felt amazing.

After pushing her hair back and soaking it thoroughly, Vert glanced down between her legs at her small blonde bush. "Hmm, I don't think it needs tidying just yet," she said quietly to herself.

Blanc searched through numerous cupboards before finally finding the towels. She was convinced every time Financier readied this cabin for her, the Chamberlain would move random things around just to screw with her. The brunette went to the bathroom door and knocked twice, waiting for an answer.

"Come in," Vert called in response. Even though she was behind the glass and steam, Vert was still a little embarrassed about having Blanc in the bathroom with her.

Blanc stepped inside and placed the towel on the rack near the door. "It's beside the door," she called over the water. She could help but look at the glass, seeing the silhouette of Vert's voluptuous body through the glass. She shook her head and left the bathroom before anything happened.

Once the two had showered, they made their way to the large bedroom in the back of the cabin. Normally it held a single massive bed and furnishings however Financier had moved things around and placed four single beds in the room so that everyone could be in there.

"Which bed is mine?" Vert asked.

"Whichever you want," Blanc replied.

The brunette placed her bag at the foot of the bed closest to the window and sat down. Unlike Vert, Blanc had dressed for bed in a small pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt. She climbed under the covers and made herself comfortable.

Vert sat on the bed diagonal to Blanc, thinking that the brunette might get annoyed if she was too close. She tied her long hair into a ponytail and worked her way under the soft sheets. They were a little cold at first but quickly warmed up as she laid still.

"Goodnight Blanc, sleep well."

"Night."

A little time passed and Blanc's head popped up, looking over at Vert. The blonde had her back turned so Blanc wasn't too sure but figured she was asleep by now. She took a small breath and lifted her shirt a little. Her hand found its way to one of her small breasts and cupped it. Her thumb flicked over the nipple and Blanc felt her whole body shudder.

She squeezed the breast softly and gently pinched the stiffening nipple between two fingers. At the same time her free hand slipped down into her shorts. There was already a small damp spot on her white panties and her finger rubbed it firmly. Blanc screwed her eyes shut and bit down on her lip slightly. Blanc continued pinching her nipple as her hand slowly made its way under her panties, rubbing her wet womanhood. She knew it was wrong to be doing this with Vert in the room but she couldn't help it. She'd been thinking about the blonde all night.

Blanc whimpered softly as her fingertip teased her entrance, pushing inside just a little. She wanted to moan badly but knew she couldn't. She gently slipped her finger inside herself and felt heat course through her entire body. As Blanc continued to pleasure herself and got closer to orgasm, he mind seemed to shutdown, completely missing the soft footsteps approaching the bed. "Vert…," she whispered ever so softly.

"I didn't think Blanc was this naughty, doing something like this with a guest in the room," Vert whispered as she ran her hand over the smaller girl's side. Blanc let out a yelp at the contact and instantly froze.

'Th-this isn't…"

"You don't have to stop."

Vert placed her hand on the sheet where Blanc's was, pressing down a little. She gently kissed Blanc's earlobe and laid down behind her. Her hand gently cupped Blanc's backside through the sheet as she kissed down the back of her neck.

"Why…," Blanc whispered.

"I've been thinking about you as well," Vert whispered in response. She slid the blankets down and removed Blanc's top, exposing her small breasts. Immediately the girl's arms covered them. The first thing Vert noticed was Blanc's sticky finger. "Don't cover them."

"But they're so small…"

"I don't care, I think they're beautiful. Bigger isn't always better."

"Liar…"

Vert gently pried Blanc's hands away and cupped her breasts softly. She leaned in, planting a kiss on one of the stiff nipples before sucking on it softly. Blanc couldn't help but let out a moan. Her eyes glanced down, getting a view straight down Vert's nightdress of her cleavage. "Do you want to see them?" Vert asked with a slight giggle. Blanc blushed and nodded.

The blonde girl smiled and sat up. She pulled her nightdress off and placed it on the floor, quickly followed by her red bra. Blanc watched as those large breasts came free, bouncing and sagging down just a little. For once, she didn't get angry seeing them. Instead she reached out and grabbed them, squeezing them softly. Vert let out a quite gasp as Blanc's lips quickly wrapped around one of her nipples.

"Oh Blanc," she moaned, running her hand through the girl's short, brown hair. Her lips were so soft, sucking gently as her hands squeezed the large mounds. Vert laid back and allowed Blanc on top of her. The smaller girl kissed down her soft belly until she reached the waistband of Vert's crimson panties. Blanc gulped and slid them off.

"You don't even shave it properly," were the first words she said. Vert went bright red and was speechless for a moment.

"I-I leave it like that on purpose, I like it," she finally managed to say. Blanc leaned in close, taking in Vert's scent and rubbing her entrance softly, eliciting a moan from the blonde girl. She was so sensitive, Blanc noticed.

Vert let out a louder moan as one of Blanc's slender finger slipped inside her. It felt so different to her own fingers. Blanc's were smaller and much softer. The smaller girl's finger worked back and forth, making a soft noise that caused Blanc to blush somewhat. She slipped her soaked finger out and licked it experimentally.

"Blanc… that's so dirty," Vert panted, her chest heaving. She couldn't believe the other girl had gotten her so worked up so quickly. She didn't have much time to relax though before Blanc's finger found its way inside her again accompanied by a second. It was also joined by the brunette's tongue flicking across her clit. Vert almost screamed in pleasure from this.

"Wh-where… did you learn this?" Vert said between moans, looking down at Blanc. The brunette kept her head down and continued her assault. Her small fingers moved quickly, striking all of Vert's sensitive spots as she licked and nibbled Vert's clit playfully. "I can't hold it… I'm cumming!"

Vert screamed in pleasure as her juices spurted out, her body arching up as her orgasm coursed through her. Blanc waited until the blonde came down from the orgasm before sliding her fingers out.

The taller girl lay flat on her back, panting hard as Blanc licked her lips. "Not bad," the brunette remarked, sitting up straight. She tried to act calm but she was unable to believe that had actually just happened. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she looked at Vert's naked form laying before her. Those big breasts moving up and down in ragged breathes, her hairy crotch glistening with her juices.

Vert sat up and moved over to Blanc, kissing the girl hard as she put her arms around the petite brunette. Blanc wasn't given time to get her bearings before she was pushed onto her back and Vert's hand was invading her boxers as the kiss continued. She felt the strong hand push against her entrance as another rubbed one of her breasts, Vert's tongue slipping between her lips.

Blanc's small body arched up as two fingers slid easily into her wet pussy, her walls squeezing them tight. Vert kept the kiss going, her hand kneading Blanc's breast and her fingers moving in and out quickly. The brunette's eyes rolled back a little in pleasure as she moaned into the kiss. Vert was being a little forceful but she didn't mind too much, it felt amazing.

"Does it feel good?" Vert asked as she finally broke the kiss. Blanc simply whimpered a little and nodded, her cheeks red. The blonde retracted her fingers and moved down quickly, pulling away Blanc's boxers and panties, throwing them aside. She planted a kiss on the girl's shaved womanhood before her tongue slid inside.

"Ahh! Vert!" Blanc moaned out, her body arching again as the tongue went inside. She was completely embarrassed having moaned that out but it wasn't exactly voluntary. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, both her breasts being massaged by Vert's hand's now and the blonde's tongue flicking around inside her. "C-cumming!" she moaned loud.

Her pussy clamped down on Vert's tongue and her back arched more than the previous two times as her orgasm hit. Blanc fell back onto the bed, her whole body shuddering as Vert slowly sat up. The brunette stared up at the roof as she tried desperately to catch her breath.

Vert laid down next to her, putting her arms around the smaller girl and pulling her close. Blanc felt her face slip between those two large breasts and for once she was glad they were there. They really were like soft pillows…

* * *

Well there we go, that's the first lemon I've written in a while and my first piece published on here. I wouldn't mind turning this fic into a slightly longer piece with some cute interactions between these two, I really love them. Let me know what you think in a review or PM. If you have any other pairings from these games that you'd like me to do, send a PM my way and I'll see what I can do.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
